kurokonobasukefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Нэш Голд-младший
Нэш Голд Младший (Nash Gold Jr.) - один из антагонистов в сиквел-манге Баскетбол Куроко "Экстра Игра". Он является капитаном знаменитой стритбольной команды Джаббервок, которой предстоит сразиться с игроками Поколения Чудес, а также Куроко с Кагами.Экстра Игра: Глава 1, Стр 38. На матчах играет на позиции разыгрывающего защитника. Также известен под кличкой "Чародей". Внешность У Голда светлые средней длины волосы, а также двойной пирсинг в левом ухе. У него также есть татуировки (на левой стороне шеи и левой руке). Относительно своего возраста и амплуа в игре Нэш имеет достаточно высокий рост и крепкое телосложение. На играх носит форму под номером 4. Личность Gold has a two-faced personality. Off the court he is quite calm, polite and even charming. But as a player on the court he is cruel, rude and probably the most arrogant in the team. His arrogance totally humiliated the opposing Команда Strky and enraged those who are watching as he spat on Касаматсу hand instead of giving him a handshake and even compared the japanese people to monkeys, telling them to give up on basketball and kill themselves. Because he thinks too highly of himself and his team, he didn't backed down from Кагетора Айда challenge and plans to make him pay in another way once he chickens out. Сюжет Экстра Игра Gold arrives at the Tokyo airport with his team to be greeted by journalists and photographers who came to greet them into their country. When Сильвер teases one of the female interviewers, Gold steps in and answers the interviewer's question instead by telling her that they are looking forward to the game and that everyone should come to watch them play.Экстра Игра: Глава 1, Стр. 8 Gold, Silver and the rest then meet with Кагеторой who is their official guide. The group then leaves to sightsee Japan and go into a cabaret club, which Kagetora remembers being left in a horrible condition after their visit. Нэша]] On the day of the match, Gold's team is announced onto the court with a big cheer from the crowd. The match begins and Jabberwock is in control of the ball. Gold dribbles the ball but Касаматсу marks him, trying to stop him from advancing. Gold dribbles the ball with lightning speed, mocking his opponent in the process by making the ball disappear like a magic trick before punching the ball with his elbow to his teammate who catches it and scores.Экстра Игра: Глава 1, Стр. 22 The match continues with Jabberwock being in the possession of the ball and mocking the opponent team. Аомине, Кагами and the rest who are watching a broadcast of the game notice that Jabberwock's style of play completely disrespects their opponents, making them seem completely worthless, even making the audience not enjoy the match even if they wanted to.Экстра Игра: Глава 1, Стр. 25 The match finally ends with the score of 86 - 6, Jabberwock's win. The audience is surprised but are also amazed at their strength. Kasamatsu approaches Gold for a handshake but at the same time an interviewer approaches Gold as well, asking him to give his thoughts on the match. Gold tells her that the match almost made him puke and then compares the Japanese people to monkeys. Monkeys who sumo wrestle would get beaten by humans in their natural sport, the same applying to basketball. Gold spits on Kasamatsu's outstretched hand as he tells everyone to kill themselves and to give up on basketball.Экстра Игра: Глава 1, Стр. 28 Kagetora, angered by Gold and his team, proposes a revenge match in a weeks time, which Gold accepts. Способности Нэш обладает высоким умением ведения мяча, из-за чего ему была дана кличка "Чародей". Прекрасно владеет техникой дриблинга и передачи мяча, применяя своеобразную иллюзию исчезновения мяча. Его навыки позволяет легко ввести в заблуждение соперника и помогают ему. например, передать мяч за спиной не глядя. Его умение заставлять мяч исчезать схоже с навыком "перенаправления мяча" от Тецуя Куроко, при котором внимание оппонента акцентируется на что-либо еще. По словам Химуро, способности Нэша и остальных игроков его команды находятся на уровне представителей Поколения Чудес или, возможно, даже выше.Экстра Игра: Глава 1, Стр. 19. Интересные факты *Голд очень схож с игроком НБА Стивом Нэшем. У них общие имена, вес, рост и позиция на площадке. Ссылки Навигация en:Nash Gold Jr. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Игроки Категория:РЗ Категория:Команда Джаббервок Категория:Требуется Перевод